Yellow Stars
by WillieGhallagersGirl
Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Elizabeth, realize there's something more between them then friendship. And the Doctor knows that nothing can happen. One-shot. Song-fic Yellow by Coldplay


Look at the stars,

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters, I invented Elizabeth out of thin air, I was't really in the mood to use any of the Doctors previous travel-mates. I do not own or know anyone who works on or with anyone on the set. I'm just playing with toys, please don't sue (I have no money). This is a song-fic, which means I borrowed a song from a band, this one is Yellow by Coldplay, I do not own the band, nor any of their songs. I heard it and thought 'hmm, Doctor Who romance!' so, yah. You may carry on to read the insane ramblings of an obsessive fangirl. Thanks! _

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow  
**

"Doctor." Elizabeth turned her head to look at him better. "Why are the stars so close tonight?" she asked.

"The atmosphere in Seera is smaller. They're always this close." The Doctor smiled a bit and looked back up at the sky.

Elizabeth gave a small sigh, a contented one that made the Doctor grin ever-so-slightly. Elizabeth tried to ignore the close proximity of the two of them, but her mind was reeling with happiness. She reached over and rested her hand on top of the Doctor's.

The Doctor was surprised for a few seconds, but recovered quickly enough, clearing his throat and returning the light grasp that Elizabeth had on his hand. His hearts were both beating at faster rates now and his insides squirmed a bit. He liked this girl. This human from long ago. He tightened his grip on her hand a bit. "Eliza." He said quietly.

Elizabeth's heart stopped when she heard the tone of his voice, it was like he was going to repremend her or something "Yes Doctor?" she said, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Let's get out of here." The Doctor ignored what he had been trying to say. "It's getting cold and you'll need some sleep after today."

"Yah, you're right." Elizabeth nodded, tucking her dark hair behind her ear and releasing the Doctors hand. "I'll…uh… run ahead to the TARDIS." She scratched the back of her head slightly and started off.

**I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow  
**

The Doctor took as long as he dared, folding up the blanket slowly and taking small steps, he had embarrassed her and now he didn't really want to see her. He had embarrassed his self more than anything. He rubbed his face and opened the doors to the TARDIS and patted the controls. "Hello old girl." He said quietly. "Let's get a move on." He fired up the engines and set the date and co-ordinates without really paying too much attention. His mind was fixated on what could be going on behind the closed door of Elizabeths room.

**So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow**

Elizabeth threw herself to the bed, letting out an angry cry. _Why did I do that?_ She thought. She was beating herself up for it all. _It had been such a good day and all… and then I did that… what an idiot._ She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. _Of course it makes sense that he wouldn't like me like that, he's… not all human, and he probably thinks that I'm off my rocker._ She tugged at her hair and groaned. "Such and idiot." She mumbled, pulling a pillow and squeezing it over her face, letting out another scream.

**Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so **

The Doctor paused, he was in from of Elizabeth's door, he stared at it for a while, fighting with his self and trying to decide what he was going to do. He bit his lip and scrutinized his options. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew what he should to, and the two of them were battling in his mind. Finally, he gave way to what he wanted to do and opened the door. He stepped into th the froom and saw her lying on the bed with the pillow pressed to her face and grinned. He took two quick strides over to the edge of the bed and pulled the pillow away. He leaned over her with the same perma-grin that had started moments before. "Eliza.." he said quietly.

Elizabeth was searching the Doctors eyes, looking for something that might show that this wasn't 'him'. "Doctor, wh-" whatever she had wanted to get out, stopped as soon as the Doctor swept down and caught her lips up in his.

**I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow**

Mind reeling, Elizabeth barely had the thought to kiss back. _What are you doing?! Kiss him! This is what you've wanted forever! _ She berated herself, then kicked into action. The initial shock of it all was wearing off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. There was a strange tickling-sensation at the back of her mind and suddenly, there was an explosion of red and blue stars across her line of vision, a lovely feeling shot through her and thoughts that weren't her own were racing through her head.

**I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow**

The Doctor knew a second too late that their minds were going to meld, he tried to pull away but it was like their lips were superglued to one-anothers. He knew that it had happened once her voice was in his head. Confusion and worry seemed to be the focus of her thoughts and he attempted to calm her down. _Eliza, it's alright. _He soothed her, reaching out and caressing her face, neither of them were sure if it really happened or not, but as she calmed down, neither of them really cared. _Eliza, the effects should wear off soon, I sort of… got a bit excited and this happened. You'll probably be asleep when it stops, so I'll just leave the room. Alright?_

_Please… don't._ She said back. _I want you there when I wake up._

The Doctor could feel their minds drawing back from each other _Alright._ He said. His eyes opened and he pulled back from Elizabeths limp form. He looked down at her, and he knew this couldn't happen. He rubbed his face, closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out his feelings, his thoughts and his instincts from clouding his mind. HE could see it, right infront oh his closed eyes… what could happen..

_"Doctor?" Elizabeth stepped forwards from the shadows of the upper deck. _

_He looked up with a bright smile, the kind that made his whole face lit up. "Good morning my dear." He laughed, stepping towards her and holding out his hand. "How did you sleep?" he asked, pulling her down the stairs towards him._

"_Fine." She answered, a small, forced smile appearing on her face._

"_What's wrong?" The Doctor's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown._

"_I…uh… I think I'm pregnant." She said quietly._

_The Doctor took a few seconds to digest the news, Elizabeth staring up at him anxiously. Suddenly he threw his head back in a shout of loud laughter, he wrapped his arms around her and turned around in circles. Joy was exploding from everywhere, his hearts racing and he was still laughing as he set her down and kissed her. Elizabeth looked pleasantly surprised and just as thrilled._

**Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you i bleed myself dry  
For you i bleed myself dry**

He opened his eyes in hope of dispelling the images from his mind, he didn't want to know this, this was something that he could suffer without. But seeing her was almost worst, a small, tired smile stuck on her sleeping from. He snapped his eyes shut again… he could see everything that had happened. All of their travels together, every time she had yelled for help, looked at him with a smile, and every time he wished that he would've said something, but never did. As they all faded back to nothing, the Doctor walked out of the room. He had to distance his self from her, get to the control center, or the library, or his room. Just… away, as long as it was away.

Now, through his actions, he could see what was going to happen…

_The door was pushed open slowly and the Doctor refused to look up, he leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. "Doctor?Doctor, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, taking a step into the room._

"_Quite alright." He forced a jovial voice. "It was from today, something… something got in me. But it's alright now, it's gone." He said._

"_What was it?" Elizabeth kneeled down by his side, resting her hand on his shoulder._

"_A Goron." The Doctor said, fighting to keep his voice steady, "It took over. I do apologize if anything strange happened."_

_There was silence after this, a lurching, bone shaking silence. "No, nothing happened." Elizabeth said, her voice catching slightly. "I'm really tired, I'm…" she didn't bother finishing her sentence as she stood up and left the room._

_The Doctor looked up, taking a deep breath and trying to get rid of the ache in hischest. A tiny tear slid down his face as he stood up and looked at the empty room around him. "Well old girl, looks like it'll be you and me again." He said quietly, and walked out of the room, any sign of his earlier disappearing as soon as he slid his hand across his face_

**Its true look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you**

The Doctor sucked in his breath, his throat constricted and he let out his breath in a loud 'whoosh'. He knew that was what had to happen, for her safety, for his sanity and for the benefit of the universe, past, present and future. He ran his hands over his face a few times and through his hair, his foot tapped at an insane rate and when he heard a quiet creak outside he stopped.

The door opened and the Doctor refused to look up…

**And all the things that you do**

_PS: I've only just recently began to watch and write Doctor Who, so if the Doctor seems out of character, well… I've never written him before and I'm just getting an okay-grip on his character…that's why! Thanks again_!


End file.
